Hell Hath No Furylike Fan Gals to the rescue
by Meggin Lane
Summary: The only plan Sam and Bobby can come up with to save Dean involves a summoning spell but what they get isn't what they expected. *somehow the character of the demon bears a slight resemblance to the man who pitched the idea for Supernatural


**Hell Hath No Fury…like fan gals to the rescue!**

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just love 'em. Wished to 'ell I worked for Kripke

It was the last day. The year was up and the Deal had not been broken. But Dean didn't know that Sam and Bobby had been up all night working on one final angle and it was a hellava damn long shot.

As the morning sun rose on his last day; the tentative pink rays of dawn reached out and touched the face of Dean Winchester. He stood facing east in a field in the middle of nowhere. Behind him, inside a circle of protection that Dean had insisted he stay in, stood his younger brother Sam. Sam had brought the colt and it was loaded with silver bullets- the kind that could bring down a charging werewolf. He hoped it would be enough to bring down a Hellhound because that was his last resort. As Sam nervously scanned the horizon, nothing moved but tall grasses stirred by a gentle warm breeze. He noticed the air was filled with the scent of spring flowers. _How can it appear so lovely today when this could be the worst day of our lives?_ Thought Sam.

Dean stood unarmed outside the ring of protection. He'd been expecting it to end like this and he was oddly calm. He stood with his back to his brother, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and breathed deep when he caught the sweet smell of the flowers in the rustling breeze. _I'm glad we chose this spot away from Bobby's_, Dean thought, _I don't want any familiar place to haunt Sam's memory of me._ Dean cast a backwards glance at Sam inside the circle and couldn't help but smile a bit at his little brother (ha, the guy was a sasquatch in stature now) but his steely determination to see this through to the bitter end moved Dean. _Sammy, I'm so proud of you, I know you did your best and I don't blame you cause it didn't workout. I just wish you didn't hafta see…when the Hellhound comes to take me…I just wish you'd stayed back at Bobby's until it was over. If this could be my last wish... it would be that I could protect you from see'n what's gonna happen to me now. I don't want you to remember me like that._ And Dean suddenly broke his gaze at his brother and turned his head back to scan the horizon to the east.

Despite all the research his brother and Bobby had done there had been no loopholes to be found. At least that was what they both told Dean. But they _had _found something.

It was a summoning spell from one of Bobby's older arcane texts. It took Sam and Bobby three days to gather all the materials and all night to perform the ritual. If it worked, and it was a long shot, they would have an army of protectors to surround them when the Hound came and the weapon they'd be wielding would be the only thing strong enough to destroy the evil of the Deal and be able to save Deans soul-LOVE.

But it was wild magic and Bobby couldn't guarantee how much was needed so they drew in as much power as they could capture to bring the protectors here. Bobby couldn't even tell where the power originated from; they just tapped into a place that held the strongest resonance with the images of the brothers and snippets of hair that Sam had placed in the crucible. When all the ingredients had been added and the incantation read there had been a 'thrum' and then the sounds of a gathering of voices and the sense of excitement, energy and an urgency to connect.

Sam's phone inside he jeans pocket began to vibrate and he pulled it out and spoke into it, "Bobby?"

"The first one's here" Bobby said with a trace of alarm in his voice.

"At your place? I thought they would be drawn here? _What if we did the spell wrong and all their back up shows up at Bobby's?_

Dean turned at the sound of panic in his brothers voice.

Then Sam saw the air shimmer. It shimmered like heat waves rising off hot pavement in the summer. Dean quickly followed Sam's gaze as the shimmering began to take shapes, people shapes, female shapes; first a half a dozen near them, then, the shimmers in the distance began to become people too. Women as far as the eye could see, all shapes and sizes and ages and colors. They were strong, laughing, full of oohs and ahhs and when the howl of the Hellhound echoed in the distant air they moved as one toward Dean.

Dean struggled at first when he was engulfed by a group of them but he could do nothing as many anonymous hands hoisted him up over their heads and passed him above and toward Sam. A few helpful hands even helped themselves to a handful of his ass as he was passed along and that elicited a gasp and disturbed expression as he said, "Ladies please, don't damage the merchandise!" Then he was gently eased down to stand before the protection circle and a ring of arm linked, determined faced women put themselves between the threat of the approaching Hellhound and the two brothers in the center.

"What did you do Sam?" Growled Dean as he faced his brother.

Sam was still holding the colt in one hand and the phone in the other as he answered with a nervous smile. "Bobby and I found this summoning spell, we figured if we couldn't stop this day from coming we could at least delay it; and if the day passed with out you being taken the deal would be broken anyway."

Dean turned around and faced the multitude of feminine bodies that surrounded them and asked, "So who are they?

"They are Protectors Dean, we summoned them from, well I don't know exactly where they're from, but they are connected to us some how and Bobby says they form the best line of defense against the Hellhound and any demons that might show up because they are filled with …"

"Filled with what?" said Dean impatiently.

"Uh, filled with love… they are filled with love and devotion"

Dean frowned at him. "But they're just women, some of them are only teenage girls and some are old enough to be our Mom!"

Sam glared back at him and in a horse whisper said, "We did the spell and this is what we got, so it has to be the right answer"

"But they're women Sam! Do you mean to tell me that you'd risk the lives of these… and suddenly Dean was aware of hundreds of eyes bearing down on him, "Uh, lovely ladies, he said beaming, and then back to Sam in a whisper, "just to save my hide?"

Sam stood straighter and said in a strained cold voice, "I promised you I would do anything to save you, and this is the best plan we have besides have you ever heard of the Lioness Response?"

Dean looked at him wide eyed, "Are you going to take _this _time to give me one of your college boy lectures?"

Sam ignored him and continued, "It's a well known fact that the weaker sex is not weak, not weak at all when it comes to protecting those they love. In fact females of all species have an instinct so strong to defend the nest that they will fight to the death. And women don't play by the rules when it comes to fighting, Dean, they are by far the more vicious of the two sexes when in protect mode."

Suddenly the howl sounded again this time closer and a ripple coursed through the crowd.

Dean took a deep breath, straightened up and said in a loud voice, "Ladies if you'll just stand aside I'll go out and face the beast and take my medicine like I'm supposed to…"

But a woman standing nearby said to him through clenched teeth, "you just zip it boy" and another woman in high heels finished, "and let us to what we came here for"

The Hound suddenly became visible and you could feel the surge as women from the edge rushed the oncoming beast. Not since the days of the legendary Amazons had such a shrill of blood chilling war cries pierced the air.

They descended en masse upon the great black Hound. Some went in swinging heavily stuffed pocket books over their heads and pummeled it to the ground; some literally tore it to shreds using nothing but manicured nails and bare teeth. Its pitiful cries cut short by a wet gurgling then all fell silent.

Dean and Sam locked eyes with each other and went pale. What had they unleashed?

The women not directly in the fight ministered to those that were, wet naps were passed around to clean the blood off of faces and hands. Offers to swap shoes and clothing for the battle worn were oohed over and graciously accepted. In fact much sympathetic cooing was heard across the field as they readied their lines for any further onslaught.

But they waited for the better part of the day and nothing further happened.

It was then decided that they should all head back to Bobby's for a reception of sorts.

What the brothers saw as the Impala approached Bobby's home made Sam worry to himself if maybe they'd pulled in a little too much power as he and Dean surveyed the one-quarter mile thick ring of SUV's and station wagons surrounding their friends house.

"What's that smell?" Dean asked as he entered the older hunters home.

" I think its Estrogen," responded Sam with wary concern.

Everywhere they looked ladies were bustling about. Some were dressed in pastel leisure suits, some in jeans and print blouses others wore aprons over conservative clothes or skin tight pants that exposed slave tat midriffs.

Dean's attention was torn between the mouth-watering aromas of roast beef, meatloaf, and assorted pies and cookies coming from Bobby's kitchen and the moving banquet of feminine pulchritude milling about them.

He hadn't even taken his jacket off when fifteen women of various ages propositioned him in the same number of minutes.

But before they could even think they got separated by tugging hands and not until twenty minutes or so later did they meet up again. "Dude", Dean gleefully says to Sam, I swear every woman that I bump into wants to go to bed with me!" As if to illustrate his point a hot soccer Mom walked past and gave him a seductive wink, he smiles and nods as his stare lingers on her retreating shapely rear. "How long is this going on for?"

Sam is a bit over whelmed himself as he glances about the room at hungry eyes pressing in on him from among the crowd, "At least until the day is over, then the Deal is broken, so I'd say Midnight…at least."

"Well,' Dean says as another woman not so subtly brushes her self against his arm, "I need you to step up to the plate and take some of the heart off of me." He nods to the women standing near, "'cause much as I'd like to, I can't do this all on my own."

"That's just it Dean" Hisses his mildly annoyed younger brother. "All I'm getting is offers to tuck me into bed!" Sam looked down disappointedly, "And feed me cookies and milk", he said in a pout.

"Have you had those cookies!" Dean said with bright eyes, "Man, the chocolate chunks are HUGE and all melty"

"Dean!…" Exasperation in Sam's voice just begins when another woman holding a tray of cookies still warm from the oven; comes up and wraps her arm around him. She looks up to Sam's frustrated expression and purrs, "You look so tired sugar, do you want me to tuck to in?" And as she tugs him away toward the stairs Sam glances back at Dean.

Dean moves quickly, grabs a warm cookie off the tray and shouts to his brother before he gets led away, "Sammy, Improvise"

Dean barely gets one bite into the cookie when a woman steps in front of him and licks the corner of his mouth where a smudge of melted chocolate was. Then she gently puts her hands onto his arms an holding them down to his sides presses her tongue into his still full but pliant mouth. Dean relaxes into the kiss and when she's done, he swallows and lets her pull him toward the other bedroom. "Easy Sweetheart" as he takes another bite of the cookie, "I need to keep up my strength."

Bobby's hands are full in the kitchen as women executives, female PTA members, and Coeds move about opening drawers, they are into the cupboards and preparing food, chatting and squealing with delight.

At first he tries to keep their manicured fingers out of his stuff. But when one especially curvy brunette pulls a roast beef out of the oven still crackling with juice drippings, cuts off the end piece and holds it up to his lips for him to sample; the surprised and suddenly famished hunter takes the offered bite. She stands near with an expectant smile upon her face watching the burley man thoughtfully chew. Then Bobby locks eyes with her, takes his hat off and with more suave that you might have expected swoops her into his arms and dips her back as he plants one hell of a passionate kiss upon her lips. The fork she'd been holding drops from her fingertips and the clatter when it hits the floor is lost amidst the din of female voices.

Sam came down the stairs from the bedroom slowly. His long legs moving with a loose grace, a shy smile played upon his lips; for once he had been offered more than just cookies and milk and he felt more relaxed than he had been since this damn Deal had been struck. He spotted Dean and carefully made his way toward him.

Suddenly the smell of sulfur intruded itself into the room. It became over powering and a puff of white smoke appeared with a theatrical WHOOSH. The holder of the contract stood before them. He was shorter than you'd expect for something so powerful. And he had horns. They stood above each temple, black and deadly sharp contrasting against the deep red of his hide. None of the other demons that the hunters had ever seen had had horns. That was because none of the others they'd met before had been the real deal.

Every mouth was silent as he gazed around the room. "Dean" he said when his eyes latched onto the older Winchester and Dean suddenly found himself flung through the air and pinned against the wall. The demon moved a step toward his quarry. "I'm disappointed," it said, "Not only do you stand behind women's skirts but they killed my best Hound.'' And the demon muttered, "tsk, tsk."

Dean didn't flinch under the powerful demons stare, he raised his chin and squared his shoulders saying, "Don't harm anyone here and I'll go quietly".

Sam moved to stand beside his brother but the demon turned to face him and in one lightening fast motion Sam found himself pinned against the opposite wall.

The demon moved in quick jerky twitches as he focused on the younger hunter, "Sam, your dedication to your brother is impressive even to me, but you have to realize by now that your fate is as inescapable as Deans." Then turning to make a mockery of a bow to the women before him he said, "I have business to conclude"

Sam's face contorted into disgust and rage, "your Name…." He growled.

"I don't have to tell you…"

And Sam gritted his teeth and began to recite Latin.

The demon froze and then a cruel smile creased his face. "Fine. Erikripsazule- you can call me Krip for short-sound familiar?"

Sam blinked and then his face changed from rage to one of confusion.

"You know him?" Dean stammered.

"I think we both do" was Sam's sad answer.

"Well, now that we've exchanged pleasantries…" and the demon began to raise his hand toward Dean.

"STOP!"

A small brunette came foreword from the crowd.

Krip smirked at Dean, "one of your 'Protectors'? Making a dismissive flick with his hand at her.

But she didn't disappear, none of them did.

Wrinkling her nose at the stench of sulfur the petite woman took another step foreword toward the scowling demon. "You don't get it do you?" she said.

The demon glanced down at her menacingly, "I…OWN…THEM. I can do anything I want with them and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. He straightened back up with the look of superiority dripping off him.

She didn't flinch; she stood there firm and shook her head smiling. "Oh, we know you did…at first. But this thing grew beyond what you ever imagined, it became bigger, took on a life of its own, developed its own soul; they belong to the world now and you can't control that. Still smiling she tilted her head sideways and said, "Ladies?"

Every woman in the army of the devoted behind her reached out to the demon as if to embrace him.

"Nooooo!" the demon screamed and writhed as steam rose off him like he'd been doused in Holy water.

The women's faces showed no malice, they wore expressions of serenity, maybe even a little sadness as boils appeared over his face, chest and arms.

"YOU CAN'T…Their MINE…MINE!" his voice got higher as panic set in. "This can't be happening!?" he screamed. And he began to disappear. A rush of sound rose up that was somewhat reminiscent of applause-and then he was gone.

Dean and Sam slid down the walls into a flurry of comforting arms and upturned faces.

One older woman beamed up at Dean and reverently touched him on the cheek; softly murmuring, "So beautiful, so very beautiful" as she traced her hand gently down his jaw line.

A young girl hugged Sam so tight that he thought she'd crack one of his ribs. She'd buried her face into his chest and sobbed softly wetting his shirt with her tears. He tentatively patted her back then softly kissed the top of her head.

Gently Sam pried her free and bent down to look into her puffy tear brimmed eyes and softly said to her, "It's ok, we're both ok now".

He looked over to Dean and Bobby who were being hugged and kissed in a receiving line of sorts. And said loudly to all the women there, "I can't..we can't ever repay you for…."

And Bobby added loudly, "Saving their sorry Asses"

Dean cleared his throat and choosing his words thoughtfully said, "This day would have ended real bad for Sam and me if you hadn't shown up. I don't know all of you but I feel we owe you more than just our lives and for that I'm forever grateful…I…it's just.."

And the short brunette that had stood up to the demon walked right up to him and saying "Shhhhhh" pressed her finger to his lips. "Its enough for us just to know that you still …are.

And she smiled at him with one of the softest, kindest smiles Dean ever remembered seeing. Then she took one step back, spread her arms out to her sides and began to shimmer. Her smile was the last to fade. One by one all the women shimmered and faded and went back to whatever lives they'd come from.

When the last protector was gone the three hunters sat tiredly down on the old familiar couch. They silently surveyed the room. It had been cleaned within an inch of its life. Beakers and crucibles sparkled; books that had been scattered about were now on shelves-in alphabetical order. The kitchen table was pushed together with the lab table against the opposite wall and piled high with food

"Hey Dean" Sam finally said.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Those milk and cookie ladies…"

"The ones that just wanted to tuck us in and give us a kiss on the forehead like mom did?" Dean answered.

"Yeah, they were kinda nice."

"Indeed" said Bobby.

Both Dean and Sam looked at the older hunter in surprise.

"What?" he glared back at them then smiled and winked. Both brothers jaws dropped open as they stared at him. But Bobby just kept smilin' as he pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes, leaned back into the couch and proceded to take a nap.

Please review-I wrote this to relieve my own angst at the future in store for our beloved boys-I hope the humor I wove in helps relieve yours.


End file.
